thepurplezombiefandomcom-20200215-history
Woody
"Hee-Yeer!" ''~ Woody - Various Ocassions'' Woody is the Primary protagonist of the PvZ Plush series, and is the protector of the Gem of the Underneath Appearance Woody has white skin, with brown eyes, brown hair and brown shoes. He also wears a cowskin jacket over his yellow checkerboard shirt, and wears a red bandanna around his neck Personality He is very eccentric, and enjoys blasting people with his cannon. He is like a father figure to the plants, he also has the tendency to to add two words that have alliteration to the first word before some words when surprised Quotes "Hee-Yeer" "What the Hippity Hopping Hell is that" "Oh Howdy, My names Woody, Protector of this here Gem of the Underneath" "Oh Diddly Doodly Darn" "Okay, I gotta weapon of mass destruction HEE-YEER" "Hey Noctis, Your heads so square, You could pop a balloon in one of its corners" "Hoooold up there besse" "The hooda heeda hell" "Rootin' Tootin' Turn on the tiddly toodly TV!" Episode Appearances The Awakening Woody introduces the series to the audience, then fends off Noctis and the zombies one after another, before releasing the plants from their seed packets Floral Assault He gets into an argument with starfruit regarding her gender Perplexing Pikmin Woody is confused at the arrival of Pikky Lights Out Woody tries to assist the plants when battling the zombies, and tries to attack Noctis directly Fear of the Dragon Woody helps Noctis destroy the ender dragon Skullosal Scandal Woody helps Noctis and Creeps defeat his other long term rival Osseuss The Great and Powerful Yoshi Woody warns the plants about the oncoming approach of the zombies Plants versus the education system Woody is forced to send the plants to go to school or he goes to jail Stop the bass Woody sings to try to deactivate the headphoneless Zombies on strike He gets into another argument with starfruit, resulting in her temporarily quitting Christmas tree caper Woody is sent to the Overneath Piranha on Plant Woody questions Shi-Gue's presence Bad Deal Woody agrees to let Shi Gue stay in the castle in exchange for Winter Melon Full Metal Dino Woody warns the plants of the oncoming dinosaur robot Mama Z Woody is shocked that the plants do not know what TV is, before playing the news. He then is shocked by the sheer size of Mama Z Screwing with space-time When Creeps, Conehead and Purple go back in time to the events of the first episode, Woody is shown blowing up Past-Conehead Relationships Noctis Him and Noctis have been enemies for quite some time, However, Woody is not threatened by Noctis at all, Considering someone like Osseuss a more formidable foe. Woody often helps Noctis destroy a threat more powerful than them both Creeps He also hates Creeps, though not as much as Noctis The Zombies Woody sees the zombies as a threat, and was scared of them, until he saw how incompetent most of them were Osseuss Woody and osseuss have had a long history together, which has not been touched on in detail, but apparently Woody cost Osseuss his job asfter he told his employers that Osseuss was going to steal the gem of the underneath Trivia * He was the first character to ever appear in the series * He is a Redneck stereotype, though to a lesser extent than Split * He takes on the role of crazy Dave * He and Mr McStereotype are the only humans to appear on the show, If the zombies aren't counted Category:Protagonists